


Up a Tree

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, inspired by a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: inspired by a sweet drawing on tumblr:http://a-in-sake.tumblr.com/image/158608392054





	

They had all finally recovered from their colds, and it was a beautiful spring morning, so John kicked Sherlock from a warm bed, and got Rosie up, fed and dressed.

"Come on, Sherlock, get a move on," John scolded gently as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Sherlock opened the door and John grinned. "Nuh-uh, not going to work this morning, go get dressed, you git." 

The detective raised an eyebrow at John, then sighed as he heard Rosie babbling away at her bee toy, "Beeeeee, Da, beeee, go!!!!"

"Five minutes, Rosie, just give me five minutes." Sherlock kissed John on the nose, which made John snort and shake his head.

True to his word, Sherlock was dressed to the nines, curls ruffled just so, in just under five minutes. He scooped up Rosie, who squealed, "Da!!! Bee! Go!" 

Sherlock winked at John, who grabbed the diaper bag and push chair and they headed downstairs and into the warm, sparkling day. They walked to the park, where they fed the geese until Rosie tried to join them in the pond. "Nope, Ro," Sherlock grabbed her up as she lunged for the biggest, meanest goose, and redirected her gaze to a man selling balloons. Rosie screamed "Beeee!" and Sherlock rolled his eyes, for there was amongst the multitude of brightly coloured balloons, a bright orange balloon decorated in neon yellow bees, and he knew he was beaten.

Sherlock passed over a couple of pounds and was about to hand it over to John to tie to the stroller when a brisk seasonal wind snatched it from his hand. "Beeeebeeeee!!! DAAAAA!!!!" Rosie screeched pitifully as the balloon made for the nearest tree. Sherlock handed Rosie to John, who gave him his sternest, "are you fucking kidding me" glare, but shrugged with a sigh, knowing Sherlock would not let a bit of a spring breeze defeat him.

"Just be careful, you idiot." John muttered.

"A kiss for luck?" Sherlock grinned as he gave John a quick, smiling peck, then clambered gracefully, as only he could, up the tall maple, stopping only once to sneeze, before successfully untangling the balloon's string from a branch, and was about to make his way back down, when another sneeze made him lose his balance, and he tumbled helplessly from the branch.

Luckily John had managed to get a sniffling Rosie strapped into her chair, and had turned back around just in time to break Sherlock's fall.

"Oof!" 

After a stunned silence, Sherlock sneezed again and Rosie giggled. All John could do was hug the madman in his arms and kiss his hair. "I suppose you forgot you are quite allergic to maples, hmmm?"

"I remembered about halfway up - aaaaaaachhhoooo!" Sherlock sniffed, then pushed himself up carefully, still holding the balloon tightly in his hand.

"Beeee! Daaaaa! Papa! Beeeeee!" Rosie clapped her hands happily, as Sherlock got to his feet, hauled John gently up to a sitting position, then helped him to stand, and kissed his forehead gently. 

"Thank you for catching me, John." Sherlock pulled his blogger into a one armed embrace as he didn't want to risk popping the rescued treasure.

"Beeeeee!" Rosie shrieked from her push chair as Sherlock kissed John once more, then walked over to Rosie and bowed deeply, before tying it tightly to the frame and kissing the little girl's glowing face. "Ta, Da!" Rosie touched his cheek gently and kissed his nose. "Ta."

Sherlock blinked at her then whispered, "Anytime, Ro."


End file.
